


На спандексе не поскользнись

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [11]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Peter, But with tender moments, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom!Peter Parker, i don't know what else to add other than sex tags, literally all they do is fuck against a wall, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Питер устал ждать, пока до Дэдпула дойдёт. Есть в нём что-то до бесящего привлекательное, и Питер не может больше скрывать свои чувства. Ну, или: «Тот фик, где они трахаются у стены».





	На спандексе не поскользнись

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Trip on the Spandex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047815) by [MysticMoonhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh). 



Питер впечатал Уэйда в стену, решительно сверкая глазами.

— Ты знаешь, что мне обещал, — приподняв брови, напомнил он. В голове Уэйда явно шевелились шестерёнки, но чтобы дождаться, пока до него дойдёт, терпения уже едва хватало.

— Подарочную карту «Тако Белл»? Или…

Питер заткнул его поцелуем. Хоть и через два слоя масок, но, как он надеялся, суть проблемы передал. Уэйд молчал ещё секунд с десять, а потом наконец отмер.

— А. То есть это когда я сказал, что если мы выберемся живыми…

— То ты подаришь мне ночь, которую я нескоро забуду. Да: я понял это буквально, — подтвердил Питер. Он шагнул ближе, вставая вплотную. Впервые в жизни он _действительно_ надеялся, что Уэйд _не шутил_. Потому что Питер был возбуждён, разозлён, и борьба со взаимной симпатией уже сидела у него в печёнках. Уэйд был высоким, мускулистым, с ним было весело… пусть даже это всё шло в комплекте с полной безбашенностью и проблемами с моралью.

Питер едва сдерживался. Он устал убеждать себя, что Уэйд изменится, и уж точно не собирался терять ещё хоть одну секунду в ожидании. Он _хотел_ Уэйда, даже если они не сходились в этой чёртовой морали. Он просто не мог продолжать так над собой издеваться: день за днём видеть и желать, не предпринимая ничего по этому поводу. Это его просто с ума сводило.

Может, всё было бы проще, если бы Уэйд не сделал своей личной целью возбуждать Питера в самые неподходящие моменты. Все эти случайные лёгкие поглаживания по спине, постоянные отсылки к сексу, и, пусть даже всего однажды, — его хватка на заднице! Питер и так был на пределе и с трудом справлялся с собой — сегодня стало последней каплей.

— Так что? Другого шанса у тебя не будет, — заявил Питер. Он прекрасно понимал, что это ложь. И скорее всего в следующий раз он поддастся вдвое быстрее, но не обязательно же это озвучивать.

— Даже если будет другой шанс, пропускать этот и не собирался, деточка, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал Уэйд. Питер закатил глаза.

— Я _очень_ надеюсь, что мне не придётся называть тебя папочкой.

— Только каждый третий четверг месяца, за исключением…

Питер, _близкий_ к отчаянью, снова его прервал. Маски уже просто бесили, и сразу после поцелуя он сорвал свою и тряхнул растрёпанными волосами.

— Сам снимешь, или мне? — спросил он, укладывая руки на плечи Уэйда. Маска спланировала на пол.

Уэйд нервно рассмеялся.

— Должен признать, это самая страшная игра в «Покажу тебе, если ты покажешь мне» на моём веку, а я однажды ради выигрыша в пари показал, что есть у меня, девочке, у которой _точно была_ там голубая вафля*…

— Эй. Сконцентрируйся, здоровяк, — перебил Питер, поняв, что Уэйд пытается сменить тему. Первая шутка и в самом деле была от неожиданности, но это? Теперь это было попыткой дать Питеру время передумать.

Уэйд немного подобрался.

— Давай, парень. Если хочешь, конечно…

Больше можно было не сдерживаться. Питер потянул маску Уэйда вверх и, задев пару неровностей и рубцов, полностью снял её с головы. На несколько секунд застыл, любуясь Уэйдом, буквально вжатом в него в темном углу гостиной. Ну да, Уэйд был покрыт шрамами, но открытых язв сейчас не было — либо их не было видно — а жёсткие неровности ничуть не скрывали его необычной красоты.

Во рту стало слишком много слюны, и Питер наклонился вперёд — очень осторожно, несмотря на ощутимый стояк, оттянувший спандекс. Наклонился, глядя Уэйду прямо в глаза, и ласково его поцеловал.

Губы Уэйда, хотя и выглядели растрескавшимися, оказались мягкими и влажными. Его дыхание на вкус было как жвачка, но даже удивления от этого было недостаточно, чтобы разрушить транс, захвативший их обоих, разрушить их почти-поцелуй.

Они уставились друг на друга в немом вызове. Довольно долго ни один из них не поддавался, и Питеру уже начало казаться, что именно он вот-вот взорвется от желания, именно он разорвет гляделки и поведет поцелуй к чему-то большему…

Но нет — это Уэйд обхватил его лицо ладонями, углубляя поцелуй. Питер сгрёб его за талию и притянул ближе, ещё ближе, целуя всё крепче. И довольно застонал, когда Уэйд провел языком по его нижней губе, спрашивая разрешения, что в их ситуации было скорее излишней нежностью.

Питер приглашающе раскрыл рот и несильно надавил на его язык своим, пытаясь не сорваться. Получалось не очень: тело отзывалось на прикосновения Уэйда, чьи руки в данный момент, покинув плечи, медленно скользили вниз по спине, самым наилучшим образом. А член дёрнулся, когда Уэйд резко подался бедрами вперед, ещё сильнее углубляя их поцелуй.

В погоне за глотком воздуха Питеру пришлось прервать их, но разочарование было недолгим: Уэйд принялся целовать его шею. С силой всосав кожу, он крепко сжал руки на заднице Питера, заставив громко застонать. Питер использовал положение собственных рук и сделал ответный ход: притерев их друг к другу, наслаждаясь тем, как вминается член Уэйда в его через одежду.

Уэйд горячо дышал, скользя по шее к плечу и обратно, оставляя жаркий след. Питер предвидел, что останется засос, но ему нравилась мысль, что он будет покрыт метками Уэйда.

Для оставшегося на них количества одежды всё это стало слишком уж возбуждающим для Питера, а поцелуи и прикосновения становились всё более обжигающими. Питер заставил себя отстраниться, оттолкнул Уэйда и отступил сам. Завёл руку за спину, принимаясь быстро избавляться от костюма — насколько вообще возможно быстро снять спандекс со вспотевшего тела. Стоило признать, получалось _не_ быстро. Дюйм за дюймом он открывал кожу, стараясь не отводить взгляда от Уэйда. Тот следил за ним, жадно поедая глазами каждое потайное местечко открывающегося тела, и это разжигало пламя внутри Питера ещё сильнее.

— Не поскользнись на всём этом спандексе, — поддразнил Уэйд, но без обычных лёгких беззаботных интонаций. Голос его стал низким и хриплым, и это в равной степени заводило и вызывало трепет. Питер старательно выбрался из обтягивающих штанов, всё-таки чуть не поскользнувшись в процессе, и наконец-то полностью избавился от костюма.

И застыл — во всём своём обнажённом великолепии и с полностью стоящим членом, жаждущим внимания. Уэйд прошёлся оценивающим взглядом снизу вверх, задерживаясь в особо интересных местах, и облизнулся.

— Твоя очередь, — скомандовал Питер; получилось даже чётко и авторитетно. Он тоже хотел видеть каждый кусочек Уэйда.

— О, командуешь снизу? — пробормотал Уэйд себе под нос. — А ты уверен, — обратился он уже к Питеру, — что не хочешь, чтобы я просто тебе по-быстрому отсосал? Потому что ты выглядишь очень аппетитно, и… 

— Я _месяцами_ хотел почувствовать тебя внутри. Пожалуйста, заткнись нахрен и снимай костюм.

Мгновенье Уэйд выглядел так, будто собирается упасть в обморок, но потом передумал, расстегнул молнию на костюме и освободился от него — намного менее изящно, чем Питер. Однако тело, скрывавшееся под костюмом, было крепким мускулистым и… ну… _мужественным_.

Теперь, когда они оба разделись, Питер снова притянул Уэйда за плечи и жадно поцеловал. Кожа Питера жарко тёрлась о покрытую грубыми шрамами кожу Уэйда, и Питер задрожал от предвкушения. Он закинул одну ногу Уэйду на бедро, готовый, если потребуется, тереться о него по-собачьи до победного конца.

— Хочу тебя, — выдохнул он между долгими мокрыми поцелуями. Уэйд отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза. Потом опустил руки и ухватил его за бёдра, поднимая над полом и прижимая к стене.

Член Уэйда потёрся о его собственный, и Питер резко втянул воздух и рефлекторно поднял ноги, чтобы обхватить Уэйда за талию.

— У тебя есть хоть какая-то смазка? — хрипло спросил Уэйд, и Питер ухмыльнулся.

— Не-а.

— Да ладно? Эта паутинная хрень вряд ли такая уж многофункциональная. Или да? — удивился он. Питер рассмеялся. Уэйд отошел от стены, удерживая его на руках, и зашагал к тумбочке. Питер ненадолго спрыгнул на пол, чтобы он мог порыться в ящике.

Член Питера непроизвольно дёрнулся, когда Уэйд, достав искомое, начал смазывать пальцы. Потом он развернулся обратно к Питеру и опустился коленями на деревянный пол, упираясь взглядом ему в член. И, не теряя времени, ткнулся пальцами во вход Питера.

Мгновение прикосновение оставалось нежным, но потом Уэйд начал медленно вводить первый палец, и Питер зашипел от ощущений — это не было неприятно, но точно не было так, как представлялось.

— Не волнуйся, малыш, — мягко увещевал Уэйд, — я сделаю тебе очень хорошо. Ты же не против, если я в процессе буду у тебя сосать?

Питер помотал головой, давая понять, что вовсе не против, и Уэйд взял головку его члена в рот и слегка всосал, одновременно с этим вдвигая палец глубже. Питер громко застонал и запрокинул голову, чуть не ударившись о стену.

— О боже, Уэйд, — сбивчиво выдохнул он, когда тот продолжил вбирать член в рот, проводя языком по всей длине и покачивая головой при движении — ровно как надо. Ощущение от пальца стало приятным, и Питер, сам того не заметив, развел ноги шире. Уэйд добавил второй, и теперь растяжение стало ощутимым.

Не то чтобы Питер уделял этому особое внимание, потому что то, что Уэйд творил ртом, было просто невероятным, и Питер мог думать только о том, как обхватывает его горячая влажная плоть, когда Уэйд почти целиком проглатывает его член, а потом скользит, отстраняясь, почти до самого кончика головки только затем, чтобы насадиться обратно.

— Что ж, вот и ещё один способ тебя заткнуть, — поддразнил Питер и тут же резко втянул воздух: Уэйд _самую малость_ прошёлся зубами. О, Питер вовсе не был против. В конце концов, нельзя пройти через столько супергеройских боев и не стать мазохистом — иначе в этом деле просто не выжить.

И тут Уэйд что-то задел пальцами. Удовольствие прошибло Питера, и он так выгнулся, что Уэйд чуть не подавился и отстранился. Питер немедленно ощутил, как сильно не хватает на члене его рта.

— Эй, поаккуратнее, — пошутил Уэйд. В заднице Питера было уже три пальца, и он заставил себя расслабиться в надежде, что это ощущение повторится. Он хотел кончить, выкрикивая имя Уэйда, и чем раньше, тем лучше.

Спустя ещё несколько минут нежного растягивания, Уэйд наконец-то вытащил пальцы. Он поднимался, целуя живот, грудь, шею и челюсть, и Питер нетерпеливо стонал, пока Уэйд наконец не завершил свой путь горячим грязным поцелуем.

Питер снова закинул ногу ему на талию, зная, что так добьется желаемого. Уэйд с лёгкостью поднял его, и Питер вцепился в него, как утопающий.

— Ты готов? Последний шанс передумать до того, как мы официально потрахаемся. Точно хочешь настолько марать свою репутацию? — спросил Уэйд. Питер закатил глаза и крепче сжал его ногами.

— Просто уже вставь его в меня, — отозвался он. Уэйд ухмыльнулся, поднимая его ещё чуть выше, и принялся медленно опускать.

Дюйм за дюймом он насаживал Питера, погружаясь в его распалённое тело, и громко застонал, когда вошёл в извивающегося на его члене Питера полностью.

Тот пытался привыкнуть к немного болезненному ощущению и расслабиться, насколько возможно: член Уэйда был толще трёх пальцев, и _точно_ толще, чем у Питера. Когда неприятное чувство отступило, Питер поёрзал, давая Уэйду понять, что готов.

Тот пару раз неглубоко толкнулся, проверяя реакцию. Убедившись, что Питер всё ещё возбуждён и ему, похоже, не больно, Уэйд продолжил двигаться, пытаясь сохранять хоть какой-то контроль, несмотря на охватывающее до самого нутра наслаждение.

— Быстрее. Я не настолько хрупкий, — с вызовом велел Питер.

— А по-моему, как раз настолько, сладулька, — заявил Уэйд, но всё же ускорился. Питер прикрыл глаза и негромко застонал в ответ на найденный темп теперь полноценных толчков, разжигающий огонь в крови у обоих.

Питер чувствовал уколы удовольствия, крохотные вспышки вдоль нервных окончаний, но этого было недостаточно для разрядки. Ему нужно было больше, ещё хоть немного.

Уэйд крепче прижал его к стене, освобождая одну руку, и просунул её между ними, обхватил член Питера, и начал уверенно ему дрочить. Питер отозвался новыми стонами, крепче сжав ноги вокруг его талии.

— Чёрт, Уэйд… — выдохнул он. Тот потянулся вперёд и вовлёк в крепкий, мокрый, просто идеальный поцелуй. — Сильнее!

Уэйд послушался, толкаясь сильнее и ещё немного ускоряясь, и Питер громко застонал, когда при очередной смене угла он начал попадать ровно куда надо.

— Тебе нравится? Нравится мой член? — спросил Уэйд между поцелуями.

Питер улыбнулся ему в губы.

— Может, если ты перестанешь сдерживаться, — поддразнил он, кусая за нижнюю губу. Уэйд принял вызов как герой: начал вбиваться так сильно, что у Питера закружилась голова.

— О да, — хрипло засмеялся Уэйд. — Да ты это ещё неделю чувствовать будешь, разве нет, сахарная сливка?

— Сахарная сливка? Как фея, что ли? — переспросил Питер, отвлекаясь на мгновение. А потом, сначала слабо — и сразу снова громко, застонал, накрытый новой волной наслаждения, сотрясаясь всем телом от движений Уэйда. — Никогда меня так не называй.

— Ох, чёрт, такой идеальный, детка, — бормотал тот, двигаясь ещё быстрее. Питер непроизвольно напрягся, и лёгкая боль вернулась.

Но она лишь подтолкнула его к разрядке, заводя сильнее и сильнее, мешаясь с тем, что хватка Уэйда на его бедре тоже стала крепче, а движения — резче и отчаяннее, и наконец весь мир слился для Питера в прекрасную смесь наслаждения, желания и ощущений от руки Уэйда на члене. Всё сошлось воедино, приближая его к оргазму, заставляя купаться в стонах удовольствия на каждом толчке, с каждым разом всё громче.

— Надеюсь, соседи у тебя не скандальные, — кое-как смог выдать он.

— Приму это за комплимент. Давай, детка, ты не можешь держаться долго. Видно, тебе нужно ещё совсем немножко мотивации, — низко прошептал Уэйд, проводя большим пальцем по головке влажного члена Питера, и тот протяжно завыл, бесконтрольно дёргая бёдрами.

Когда он повторил это ещё несколько раз Питер уже просто кричал его имя. Движения руки Уэйда стали изощрённее: повороты запястья, нажимы на чувствительные места, о наличии которых Питер даже не подозревал, и от этого было так горячо, так правильно, и он был так _полон_.

Питер кончил, громко вскрикнув, забрызгивая их обоих спермой. Уэйд горячо, страстно поцеловал его, ускоряясь ещё на пару толчков — в слишком чувствительное место — прежде чем тоже выплеснулся — глубоко в Питере.

— Боже, ох, блядь! — выдохнул Уэйд Питеру в плечо, медленно вытащил член и помог Питеру встать на всё ещё трясущиеся ноги.

— Так, эм… — начал тот через пару мгновений. — Тебя напряжёт, если останусь на ночь?

Вместо ответа Уэйд растянул губы в своей фирменной ухмылке.

**Author's Note:**

> * Голубая вафля - мем и фейк. сильно преувеличенный симптом зппп, описываемый как покрытие рытвинами или язвами половых губ, сопровождаемое реальным посинением. впервые в интернете появилось в 2008-ом и широко разошлось (не гуглить!)


End file.
